


MLB Angst

by Akirrina



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirrina/pseuds/Akirrina
Summary: Chat Noir goes to Marinette's balcony, but she doesn't answer the knock. Chat feels horrible since he wasn't able to talk to his dear friend Mari. How will he cope with the new feelings?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Adrien, or rather, Chat Noir was jumping across the city at random. He was “patrolling,” but really he just needed some air. In the distance, he could see a familiar-looking bakery. “Huh,” he thought to himself, he hadn’t seen his princess in a while. Maybe she had something to vent to him? He always enjoyed the time he spent with his dear friend Mari.

He made his way over to her balcony and tapped on the hatch that led to her room. He heard some shuffling, but no one answered. He tapped again, no answer. He started to worry. What if something had happened to her? He started pacing. “What should I do?” he half-screamed into the night. “Maybe I should just go down there anyway?” he wondered, “ NO! That would not be proper. I’ll just knock again.” he mumbled the last bit. “Maybe she’s asleep!” he cried conclusively, trying to rationalize why she hadn’t answered the knock, or even acknowledged his presence, despite the shuffling. He looked around, noting the lounge chairs and the pretty view, and realized that it had already gotten dark. “Wow it’s already that late? Yeah, she’s probably asleep.” he said with a little despair in his voice. “Guess I better get going,” he paused as if she would stop him from leaving. Then he leapt away.  
\---------------------------  
~later with Mari and Tikki~  
\--------------------------  
“Omigosh Tikki! That was soooo close,” Marinette said as she de-transformed and got out of her hiding spot. Ladybug had just been patrolling as well, going the usual rounds. She had just gotten home when she saw CHAT NOIR on her balcony. She could’ve died and gone to heaven just then.  
“I know! We have to be more careful next time.” Tikki said thoughtfully, “just how would we prepare for something like THIS??” Tikki was thoroughly perplexed, because this was such a delicate situation. Mari’s identity was at stake! She needs to get it together.  
“I really don’t know Tikki! How could we prepare for a stray cat that just comes and goes as he pleases?” she sat down on her lounge chair. “How will we prepare for that? Maybe I need to set ground rules with him as Marinette? But how will I explain that I knew he was here? He thought I was asleep!”  
“I don’t know Marinette! I just think that you should go inside now and actually go to sleep. Think about it tomorrow, ok?” Tikki giggled to herself. She probably won’t be able to sleep tonight.  
\------------------------------------------  
~with Adrien and Plagg~  
\------------------------------------------  
Chat climbed into his room through his open window, wondering how he hadn’t been caught yet. I mean, there HAVE to be cameras around here SOMEWHERE. I wouldn’t put it past father to put cameras IN my room. As his thoughts started swaying towards Marinette, he plopped onto his bed de-transforming. “Plagg?” Adrien asked, tentatively. “What?” Plagg asked uninterested. “You sad you couldn’t talk to your PURRincess?” he said mockingly, while flying to his cheese cabinet. Adrien was a little bit offended. “Ugh you’re so mean sometimes Plagg! But yeah I wanted to talk to Marinette.”  
“So you’re serious now, calling her by her name.” Plagg liked teasing him, but knew that Adrien was sensitive, so he left it at that. “ Ok ok ok. I’m kidding. Yeah I notice you always have fun with her. Are you sure you're not into her? She’s pretty attractive by human standards.” he was being serious, he needed Adrien to realize the similarities so he didn’t have to watch his owner chase the wrong/same girl. It really was a complicated situation, entertaining, but also annoying at the same time.

Meanwhile Adrien was baffled. Did Plagg really just say that? “Are you sure you’re not into her?” he said “She’s pretty attractive” he said. Ugh. He’s right though, Mari is a beautiful person inside AND out. She has so much potential and talent in her craft. She’ll make an amazing designer someday! Anyways he was getting off-topic. Why did not seeing Mari affect him this much? He knew he loved her company, but he didn’t know he enjoyed it that much. How could he not realize that he valued Mari as such a wonderful friend? I mean, they were close, but not as close as he was with Nino, and she gets so jumpy around him whenever he’s not in costume. I have a lot to think about and feelings to sort through.  
“Plagg, I have decided. I want to have an epiphany when I wake up tomorrow!” Adrien declared with mock-seriousness. Plagg just rolled his eyes and continued to look for the best cheese to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Uhh this is my FIRST fanfic so like no judging please. Also, how is the first chapter? I like it so far. Next chapter it’s going to get more spicy and dramatic, some questions might get answered, but it’s ALL up to chance. WARNING: There will be Lukanette in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

\----------------------------------

~with Mari and Tikki the next morning~

\----------------------------------

Marinette woke up reeling. The events of last night rushing to her mind. She rolled over and looked at Tikki who was already awake, as per usual, and gave her a questioning look. As if Tikki could confirm that CHAT NOIR had been on her balcony, looking to talk to MARINETTE. Not LADYBUG, but MARINETTE, her civilian self. Tikki answered with a smirk, confirming Mari’s suspicions. She promptly rolled over into her pillow and, “AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! WHY IS MY LIFE SO DIFFICULT?” was muffled, so that her parents wouldn't hear screaming so early in the morning. Thank gosh it was the weekend.

“Tikki, what am I going to do?!” Marinette wailed, “I’m going to get my miraculous taken away!” Mari sobbed with playfulness around the corner. “Ok, pity party over… uhm… seriously though, what am I going to do? Maybe I should-” Mari got cut off by her phone going off. Mari reached over Tikki to grab her phone, looking at who had messaged her. 

Luka: Hey Ma-ma-Marinette! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Juleka’s out with Rose and I’m just at home. 

Mari: Oh sure. I have nothing planned. Wanna swing by the bookstore or smthg? I haven’t been there in a while to just look. It’ll be fun, we could get some hot chocolate after maybe?

Luka: Sounds perfect! I’ll meet u outside ur house in what? 20-30 minutes? 

Mari: Yup! I just got up, so it’ll take me a little while. 

Luka: Ok! See you soon >=<

“Looks like ~someone~ has a fun day planned! Are you excited?” Tikki asked while wiggling her eyebrows. “Omigosh Tikki STOP! You know it’s not like that.” Mari replied while blushing and laughing. “That’s not what your face says Mari!” Tikki says in a sing-song voice. “Ok FINE, I’m a little bit excited!” Mari finally admitted, “Luka is just so cute, and such a GEN-TLE-MAN. Am I right?” Mari asked Tikki. 

“Yeah you’re right. He’s quite a catch. What about Adrien though?” Tikki asked, getting serious. She doesn’t want Marinette to play with Luka’s feelings. He really was a nice boy, he actually cares about Marinette and doesn’t mind being second choice. At the same time, Mari is more herself around Luka and he loves her the way she is. If Adrien likes the more Ladybug version of Mari, Marinette just needs to toughen up and get through the awkwardness of being around her crush if she wants to get with him. That’s way easier said than done, though. 

“I don’t know about Adrien anymore,” Marinette said sadly, “ I think I should just focus on being closer to him as friends. If I can get a whole sentence out around him, he might like me more , ya know?” 

“That’s a really good plan, Mari! I was just thinking something similar.” Tikki said with a smile on her face. “In the meantime, go get

all dolled up for a day out with Luka!” Tikki said with a flourish, ripping the blanket off of Mari. 

“Ok, I have about 20 more minutes until Luka will be outside my house, LET’S GET CREATIVE!” Marinette says with a smile.

\--------------------------------------

~with Adrien and Plagg~

\--------------------------------------

Adrien woke up with one thing on his mind; He HAS to see Marinette today, preferably as Cat Noir. So, with that in mind, he said good morning to Plagg, got dressed, and went downstairs to debrief with Nathalie. After making sure he had some spare time to talk to Mari, he leapt through his bedroom window. 

As he was parkouring through the city, like usual, he just stopped to enjoy the scenery for a little while. Paris really was a beautiful city, he thought. “The city of love” really did sum this place up. He thinks that’s a good thing, Paris is so romantic, even as a guy he could see that. When he got to a house close to Marinette’s family bakery, he could see a blue-tipped head standing outside the door, seemingly waiting for someone. 

At that moment the bakery opened and Marinette came rushing out to, who is tha--” LUKA?!” he screamed out loud, as Marinette reached her arms around Luka into a hug, him kissing her on the cheek, as she smiled. In that moment Chat Noir stilled, he was paralyzed, so filled with emotions he wouldn’t dare name, that he couldn’t even move. Marinette looked so pretty when she smiled,

especially since she was wearing her hair down and a flowy red dress that complimented her in more ways than one. 

“Are they on a date?” he asked no one in particular, with a sad tone. “I should probably leave them alone.” he said as he jumped away from the scene that made his blood boil. 

\--------------------------

~with Marinette, Luka, and Tikki~

\--------------------------

“Hey Luka!” Marinette says as she reaches her arm around him in a hug. Luka was handsome, like usual, he had on a flannel shirt and jeans, with painted nails, just no guitar. He kissed her on the cheek before he answered her greeting. Marinette heard someone scream Luka’s name, but faintly, so she was a little bit on guard. Though Luka didn’t pay it any mind, so it made her relax a little.

“So, where are we going first Mari? Bookstore or- Omigosh Mari! You look beautiful! Did you make that dress yourself?” Luka hadn’t realized what she was wearing until after they had pulled back from the hug. “Well, actually, I did make it! It was a fun project, too.” Marinette was blushing a little bit at this point. “By the way, you look quite handsome too, Luka.” Marinette added, face turning red.

Luka coughed to cover the blush that had sprung up on his cheeks. “Well, uhm. Thank you. Uhm. Anyways, where are we going, uhm, first?” Luka stammered out the question but Marinette had

found it cute. “Ok! Let’s get a hot chocolate first! I just want to sit and talk.” 

They ordered their drinks, and sat down at a table that had a fireplace in the middle. After they turned on the fire and just sat and enjoyed the pretty view, the conversation started flowing. Mari asked Luka, “Why did your mom buy a boat house?” and Luka answered with, “I’m not really sure. You know my mom! She’s a little bit unpredictable.” They had a good laugh at that. One asked the other a question and the other answered. Marinette felt at ease with Luka and she could feel her feelings growing. 

\--------------------------

~with Chat Noir~

\--------------------------

“Ugh! This sucks! Why am I so mad? Why? I love Ladybug! Is it because Marinette is a good friend?” Chat climbed through his window and started de-transforming. In a moment full of emotion, he knocked over his trophy with the pictures of Ladybug in it. They spread out over the floor as Adrien fell to his knees, sobbing. “Adrien! Adrien, Adrien! Please! Keep calm! I don’t know what I’d do if you were to get akumatized! Please!” Plagg screamed at Adrien while rubbing his back and shaking him. “Please,Adrien. Calm down. Why don’t you ask Nathalie if you could have the rest of the day off? Say you need a self-care day? You can have those right?” Plagg asked in a softer tone, trying to distract Adrien.

Plagg has no idea how he’s supposed to help Adrien sort out his feelings. Tikki has always been superior in that area. How can I get him to calm down? How can I give him a clue without turning his world upside-down unintentionally? He obviously likes Marinette more than he wants to admit. How can I get him to understand that he’s not “cheating” on Ladybug? ‘Cuz she IS Ladybug! I need to give him a clue, just so he can calm down.

“Hey, uh, Adrien? Listen up ‘cuz I’m only going to say this once.” Plagg said tentatively, making sure he had Adrien’s attention. Adrien nodded, not really knowing what was happening. “I, uh, I’m going to give you a hint as to who Ladybug is. Beware, it’s going to be really generic. I just want you to focus on that for the time being. Then I want you to go ask Nathalie for the day off, ok?” Plagg gave Adrien the type of look an overprotective father would. Adrien had a surprised look in his eyes, but nodded in agreement. 

“Ok. You CAN’T tell Tikki, ok?” Plagg begged Adrien with his eyes. Adrien nodded once more, trying to get a hold of his emotions. 

“OK. You know her in your civilian life. That’s all I’m going to tell you for now. I might be persuaded in the future, but now I’m not budging so don’t even try.” Plagg said with finality, dispelling any of the boy’s questions. 

Meanwhile Adrien’s mind was going in circles, he knew her? He had thought about it before, but could he really be that lucky? I only know a few people in my civilian life. I know it can’t be Chloe, she’s the bee miraculous holder, it can’t really be anyone in my class, because they’ve all been akumatized, but one person. Marinette. She

always disappears when I disappear too. Always asks to go to the bathroom, this makes sense. Too much sense. Adrien’s mind was going a mile a minute. It can’t be true. NO. That means his lady is on a date with LUKA, RIGHT NOW. Ok, I can’t get ahead of myself. This is ALL a hunch. I need to speak with Marinette about this. First I need to sort out my newfound feelings, though. Ugh, this is becoming quite the to-do list. 

\---------------------------------

~with Mari, Tikki, and Luka~

\---------------------------------

Luka is such a charmer, Marinette thought. Not on purpose though. He’s so kind and handsome and just perfect. He has such a way with words, too. Luka was talking energetically about how he and Juleka decided to dye their hair. It was quite an interesting story, but it gave her an excuse to just stare at Luka’s pretty blue eyes. He has pretty short eyelashes, Marinette thought idly. Then she saw something in the corner of her eye. CHAT NOIR? He came barrelling down the roof he had just been jumping on. 

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!” Chat Noir screams as he lands on the ground. What the frickity- frack in heck is he DOING? Marinette thought while face-palming. He hurries over to her chair, scoops her up out of it, says something brief to Luka, and then jumps away onto a rooftop. Once far away from Luka (not far enough in Chat’s opinion), he puts her down on top of a roof. 

“What the actual f are you doing, Chat?” Marinette asks accusingly. “I was in the middle of something, you know. I was having FUN. I felt pretty and care-free for once. I didn’t have ANY responsibilities! That’s what I love about Luka. He understands, he listens, he lets ME be ME!” Marinette confessed while tearing up. She slowly started crying. All her emotions piquing, like they had been waiting for a moment just like this, to explode. 

Chat just let her be, he didn’t think she’d respond well to contact right now. He just let her cry her eyes out and shake and tremble until the sobs stopped. Once they did, he hugged her, tightly. He just doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries. He hasn’t said a word yet. Waiting for the right moment to tell her about what he found out. He just didn’t want to put more stress on her. There would never be a good time, he just had to say it. There wouldn’t be any difference in the outcomes either. She would most definitely be mad, boiling angry, or shell-shocked. Then he would reveal himself, because that’s only fair, right? Unless she wants to guess? I don’t know, but worry about that after I tell her.

“I know you’re Ladybug.” Chat whispers into her hair. How else was he supposed to tell her? He didn’t know, that’s why he just blurted it out. He waited patiently for her to answer, but she hadn’t even acknowledged what he had said. He was contemplating saying it again, but he didn’t think it was a good idea. So, he pulled back from the hug to look at her face. Her eyes were swollen and puffy. They lacked their usual cheer. He did that to her. He was such an IDIOT. He shouldn’t have said anything at all- “How did you...know?” Marinette choked out between sniffs and trembles. “How did you figure it out?” Marinette said, a new wave of tears coming down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Notes for this one yet. I literally just started writing this, so I have no idea what the heck I'm doing. I'm totally new so yeah keep that in mind please. I honestly don't care if you leave hate comments or whatever, but just don't think I'll be wasting my time reading them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chat just stared at her for a little while. He just stared and was scared to tell her how he had found out. It had still been a hunch, but this reaction had obviously proved him right. Plagg’s clue had been generic, and he had always thought that there was no way his princess could be his lady. But that was the case and it still baffled him now. How he would explain everything though? He didn’t know, he just KNEW he was right, like there was this feeling that just made him know. 

Marinette’s world was slowly falling apart, from Chat’s intense gaze to the way she had broken down in front of him- she just couldn’t fathom what was happening around her. Chat had said he knew she was Ladybug. CHAT HAD SAID HE KNEW SHE WAS LADYBUG! What the actual heck is happening right now? How should she react to this? How WILL she react to this? Every single thought was draining out of Marinette’s mind as she heard a shrill and blood curdling scream: “AKUMA!” 

At that moment Marinette and Chat stilled looking at each other and nodding. Even though they were out of their usual groove they knew they had to put up a mask and do their jobs. Marinette opened her bag to look at Tikki, who was quite shocked, too. Marinette shrugged and Tikki did, too. They looked at each other as Marinette said, “Tikki! Spots on!” Ladybug smiled, feeling comfortable in her suit and gaining back some balance. 

Chat had not been prepared to see Marinette transform. He just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. He tried, once again, to wrap his mind around the fact that Marinette, his princess, is truly his Ladybug, his lady. How could he have been THIS LUCKY? 

\-----------------------------------------

~with Luka~

\-----------------------------------------

Luka just sat at the table for a while. He pulled his headphones out of his pocket, trying to get the music to calm him down, but to no avail. His emotions slowly turned negative. “Marinette belongs with me, not Chat Noir. He doesn’t deserve her. He won’t be able to support her the way I do.” Luka says in his mind. Just then, a black butterfly lands on Luka’s headphones and he transforms into a villain. 

\-------------------------------

~with Ladybug and Chat Noir~

\-------------------------------

Together they jumped around the city, looking for the akumatized person. Though they didn’t jump far, like usual. The ground started shaking with intense tremors. Making the buildings shake and ground crack. It seemed as though everything was just vibrating at an intense speed. That’s when the villain's voice rang out, “Chat Noir! Bring me Marinette Dupain-Cheng RIGHT NOW. You don’t deserve HER!” 

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other and made a “pfft” type of noise because they now knew that Marinette was Ladybug. That statement also gave them a good idea of who the villain is: Luka. Now they just need to find where the akuma is. Sure enough when the villain jumped onto a rooftop, you could see blue-tipped hair and a familiar build. 

“We’re over here!” Chat Noir teased, trying to get Luka to use his powers. That’s the best way to find the akuma, or rather the best bet. As a result of Chat's teasing, they gained one villain charging right at them, wielding no weapon. “Where’s the akuma?” Ladybug asked Chat, dumbly. “I dunno M’lady, but we’ll probably find out soon.

At that moment, Luka said something that the heroes couldn’t make out, due to the tremors wrecking the city again. It seemed way stronger now, like the cause was right in front of them. Ladybug’s eardrums were shaking so hard, she could feel them hitting the insides of her ears. 

“This is NOT good,” Ladybug thought. “We have to retreat!” Ladybug’s mind screamed. She looked over at Chat, but saw ten of him. She put her hand up and swiped it down and away, signalling the retreat. Chat nodded, wanting to get out of there as fast as they could. They both tensed, getting ready to jump, but Luka had reached them. “When he got closer, the tremors stopped, maybe running out?” Ladybug thought. But, he grabbed her in her vulnerable state making her a bit off-balanced, yet she flipped him over, giving her and Chat the time they needed to jump away.

“ Uhm ok. Let’s compare notes.” Ladybug says as they land on a roof, far away from Luka. “Did you notice that he said something and then the tremors came?” Ladybug asked Chat. 

“Yeah. I couldn’t make it out though. I did see that he had something in his ears, like headphones. He might be projecting vibrations from them. He can control the tremor’s strength by the Richter Scale numbers.” Chat said conclusively. 

“Yeah you’re right Chat! You figured that out really quickly. Good job Kitty!” Ladybug praised.

“You’re welcome my princess.” Chat said with a flirty wink and bow. 

“What are you going to call me now? You have so many nicknames for me it’s annoying.” Ladybug said. 

“Well… you will always be my lady, but you’re also my princess. And Bugaboo just fits.” Chat said while shrugging dismissively. 

“Whatever.” Ladybug said while rolling her eyes. “We need to get back to fighting Luka. I’m surprised he hasn’t caught up by now.” Ladybug said inquiringly. 

“Well I actually have.” Luka said from behind Ladybug.

“ Jesus Christ Luka,” Ladybug said, “you friggin scared me!” 

“My name is not Luka, LADYBUG! It’s Tremor, you moron!” he said while swinging at her. Ladybug blocks the punch, grabs him, and screams, “Chat! His headphones!” Chat nods and says, “Cataclysm!” and then grabs Tremor’s headphones, destroying them. The akuma comes out and Ladybug de-evilizes it. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug says and then everything is back to normal. 

Well not exactly everything is back to normal. Everyone else but Ladybug and Chat Noir are the same. 

“Meet me at my house Kitty! We have a lot to discuss.” Ladybug says as she yo-yo’s away. 

“Your wish is my command, Princess.” Chat says, even though Ladybug was already far away. Chat waited a little while, trying to compose himself. He was going to Marinette’s house, or Ladybug’s house, to talk about what to do next. Will she want him to reveal himself? Tell her how he found out? Would he throw Plagg under the bus? Chat’s mind was going crazy once again. “Well,” Chat mumbles, “it’ll all work out.” He braced himself for a jump and then was on his way to Marinette’s. 

\----------------------------------------

~with Marinette and Ladybug~

\----------------------------------------

“OH. MY. GOD. TIKKI!!!” Marinette screams as she de-transforms and flops onto her bed. 

“I know, Marinette. I know. I had a feeling this would happen, but I left it up to the magic of the Miraculous to keep your identity hidden. I should’ve done something more, Mari! I’m sorry this is all my fault!” Tikki says with tears in her eyes.

“No Tikki!” Marinette says while pulling her into a hug, “it’s not your fault. I know it isn’t. It’s no one’s fault, it just ended up like this. We just need to figure out how to move forward.” Marinette says soothingly while rubbing Tikki’s head. 

Mari then hears a little knock on her window. “Come in Chat,” Marinette says unenthusiastically. She hears him plop down onto the bed next to her and he sits, shifting the bed as he does. 

“So, what will we talk about first?” Chat asks tentatively. She could tell he’d been worrying quite a bit about this already. 

“First things first. You will NOT reveal yourself to me.” Mari says with a stern gaze. “I repeat. You will NOT reveal yourself to me. At least not now. I’m not ready for it. Then again, I can’t even think about the future right now.”Marinette says, just piling together all the ideas she had.

“Calm down Princess.” Chat said soothingly. “I won’t reveal myself. Can I come visit you once in a while, though?” ‘More like every day’ he adds in his head. “About the future, how will we work now? I think it’s too much to call you because we appeared pretty close to each other, time wise at least.” Chat adds laughing. 

“Yeah I think we have that part down. I don’t think much will change. Well maybe in civilian form. I can tell you know me pretty well in both our civilian forms. I won’t read into it much, though.” Marinette says assuringly.

“Ok, yeah, I know you and you know me. That’s all I’m going to say.” It’s different with her. She knows so many people. She’s not like me. She won’t figure it out. He says those words like a mantra, even

though he doesn’t really care if he needs to reveal himself. His princess asked him not to, so he won’t. There’s just that doubt that she won’t like me in my civilian form-

“Hey Chat? Are you disappointed it was me?” Mari asked with tears in her eyes. 

“Of course not Princess! I love you with a mask and I like you without one. I was just so blinded by one side to see the other. Like plus love equals more than love, but love and like.” Chat says, smiling and laughing. 

“Ok ok. I get it Chaton.” Mari says while pushing him playfully. “How did you find out it was me?” Marinette asked. 

“Well. Uhm. It was because of a hint Plagg told me. He only told it to me because I was so upset about seeing you with Luka. He didn’t want me to get akumatized--”

“Woah hold up. You got upset because you saw me with Luka. And this was BEFORE you knew I was Ladybug?!” a shocked Mari asks.

“I told you! I liked you, just not as much as the Ladybug part of you. That’s why I took you from Luka. I was jealous. Especially after I found out when Plagg told me a hint. I’m not going to tell you the hint, so don’t even try it.” Chat said. Though he had already told it to her. ‘I’ll throw her off the trail’ he thinks mischieviously. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Uhh this is my FIRST fanfic so like no judging please. Also, how is the first chapter? I like it so far. Next chapter it’s going to get more spicy and dramatic, some questions might get answered, but it’s ALL up to chance. WARNING: There will be Lukanette in the next chapter.


End file.
